<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Books and Coffee by Baby_5hark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997209">Over Books and Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_5hark/pseuds/Baby_5hark'>Baby_5hark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Art student!Hongjoong, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Shipping, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, barista!seonghwa, he is also dense, librarian!seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_5hark/pseuds/Baby_5hark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong is just a regular university student who has never really shown an interest in romance. But a lot of things can change in a short amount of time, and Hongjoong finds himself falling for a young man after hitting him in the head with a book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ateez ff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over Books and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal winter morning. Wake up, get dressed, get coffee, go to class.</p>
<p>            At least it was, until Hongjoong remembered he had to stop by the library to get a book before class started. </p>
<p>            “Shit…” He muttered as he scrambled to get his things together. If he didn’t hurry then he wouldn’t have time for coffee and lord only knows what would happen then.</p>
<p>            Hongjoong sprinted out of his dorm and ran straight for the public library down the street, the cold air freezing his lungs.</p>
<p>            Breathing heavily, he opened the large glass doors and walked inside. The warmth of the library made him sigh as he took off his gloves and stuffed them into the pockets of his fluffy white coat.</p>
<p>            He headed straight for the section titled “Modern Art”. Hongjoong was an art student in university, and needed this book for one of his classes that day. A book which he just so conveniently didn’t own.</p>
<p>            “Let’s see… M… N… O… P! Here we go….” Hongjoong said quietly to himself while scanning the shelf. But once he saw the title he was looking for, his momentary triumph disappeared. Because the book just happened to be one shelf above Hongjoong’s skill level when it came to reaching for things.</p>
<p>            Why did they have to make these shelves so high up? Hongjoong thought, frustrated that the tips of his fingers just barely brushed the base of the book’s spine. </p>
<p>            “You know, there are step ladders.” A voice said from behind him. </p>
<p>            “I would rather die than—” Hongjoong turned around and immediately shut up. Behind him stood a young, tall man with blonde hair that was parted on the side and loosely swept back.</p>
<p>            He was wearing what looked like a black knitted sweater underneath his long light brown coat.</p>
<p>            He was easily the most handsome man he had ever seen, Hongjoong concluded.</p>
<p>            “You would rather die than what?” The stranger asked, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>            “Nevermind.” Hongjoong said, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.</p>
<p>            The man stepped right around Hongjoong and took the book he was trying to reach down from the shelf. </p>
<p>            “Here you go.” He said, handing him the book.</p>
<p>            “You didn’t have to do that.” Hongjoong said, admiring the man’s hands as he took the book. Seriously how the heck could one person be this attractive?</p>
<p>            “You seemed hell bent on not using a ladder, and I thought I’d step in before you resorted to climbing the shelves.” The man said with a smirk.</p>
<p>            Hongjoong’s eyebrows narrowed.<br/>            “Are you trying to mock me or something?” He asked. Hongjoong hadn’t had his coffee yet and it was beginning to show.</p>
<p>            “What? Of course not. It was a joke—” the man said, holding his hands up in front of him.</p>
<p>            “So my height is a joke to you? Is that what you’re saying?” Hongjoong forced back. The man’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>            “Maybe you should calm down a bit—”</p>
<p>            “Screw that, I’m out.” Hongjoong turned around and started walking away.</p>
<p>            “Wait I’m sorry—” the man started saying, catching Hongjoong’s wrist. But before he could finish, Hongjoong grabbed the nearest book he could reach and hurled it at the man, hitting him right in the side of the head. </p>
<p>            He let go of Hongjoong and clutched his head where the book had hit him.</p>
<p>            Hongjoong didn’t have time to feel bad as he swiftly went to the front desk and checked out the book.<br/>            He checked his watch. Seven minutes till class. No time for coffee.<br/>            Damn it. Oh well, he’d just have to live with it. Maybe he could grab something from a vending machine. </p>
<p>            The rest of the day went on like normal. Only Hongjoong couldn’t stop thinking about the handsome man from the library, and how he had been a complete asshole to the man. He had only tried to help and had meant no harm.</p>
<p>            And Hongjoong had thrown a book at his head. <br/>            He hid his face in his textbook as the professor gave his lecture, silently scolding himself.<br/>            Oh well, it was a big city after all. He’d probably never see the man again.<br/>            At least, that’s what Hongjoong thought.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>            The next day, Hongjoong went straight for the coffee shop. He had decided to try the one two blocks away from his dorm rather than the campus shop he normally went to. He had heard that their coffee was a lot better.</p>
<p>            The shop was fairly busy, and it was small but cozy with lots of windows. It had a very soft feeling to it. </p>
<p>            Hongjoong froze when he saw the barista. </p>
<p>            It was that man. The one whom he had nailed with a book.</p>
<p>            It’s ok, maybe he won’t recognize you. Hongjoong thought as he walked up to the counter. Like hell he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>            “Hello. What can I get for… oh, it’s you.” The man immediately recognized him, probably by his red hair. The rest of him wasn’t too memorable.</p>
<p>            “Um, h-hi.” Damned stutter, he cursed himself.</p>
<p>            “Sorry about making you uncomfortable yesterday. I didn’t mean to.” The man said. Hongjoong was stunned.</p>
<p>            “Why are you apologizing?” Hongjoong asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>            “I should have known better and just not pushed you. It was my fault.” The man said. He genuinely looked sorry.</p>
<p>            “I hit you with a book.” Hongjoong said flatly.</p>
<p>            “Only because you were annoyed.” </p>
<p>            “I don’t think you heard me. I. Threw. A. Book. At. You.” Hongjoong hissed. Now he was feeling even worse. “You weren’t at fault. I just hadn’t had my coffee yet so I was already agitated.” He continued.</p>
<p>            “Oh. Um, ok.” The barista said awkwardly.</p>
<p>            “So, coffee?” He asked. Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p>            “Black.”</p>
<p>            “What kind?”</p>
<p>            “Surprise me.” Hongjoong shrugged. He then noticed the man was wearing a name tag. It said “Park Seonghwa”. His name.</p>
<p>            “Can I have a name for that?” He asked, and Hongjoong looked him in the eyes as he said, “Hongjoong.” </p>
<p>            He could have sworn he saw the blonde man smile a bit.</p>
<p>            Hongjoong finished paying, but before he walked away to go find a place to sit, he turned towards Seonghwa.</p>
<p>            “At some point, if we ever run into each other on the street, let me treat you to something. You know, as an apology I guess.” Hongjoong said, he felt his ears start to burn. <br/>            “Thanks for the offer. I think I’ll take you up on it.” Seonghwa said, leaning on the counter.</p>
<p>            Hongjoong couldn’t suppress the smile of relief that spread across his face as he hurried to find a place to sit.</p>
<p>            Seonghwa’s reaction to their meeting truly had been a surprise Hongjoong hadn’t been expecting. He was so… nice. Then again, he hadn’t been expecting to meet him again either.</p>
<p>            The coffee was good. Really good actually. </p>
<p>            Hongjoong decided he liked this coffee shop a lot better than the other one too.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>            After classes ended that day, Hongjoong made his way to the library to return the book as he didn’t exactly need it anymore. </p>
<p>            “Hello young man! Back already?” The nice librarian at the front desk greeted him with a smile. </p>
<p>            “Yes ma’am. I’m here to return this book.” Hongjoong said to her, and held up the book he was referring to. She nodded and gestured to the self-service book return machine that kind of resembled an ATM. </p>
<p>            He returned his book, and as Hongjoong passed the desk again to leave, she stopped him.</p>
<p>            “Why don’t you look around for a bit? We do have many books here after all.” The librarian offered. </p>
<p>            Hongjoong thought about it for a bit. It might be nice to get some studying done in a different environment than his cramped dorm room.<br/>            “That’s actually a nice idea. Thanks!” He waved to her and started walking.</p>
<p>            “The tables are upstairs!” The lady called. He waved again, signaling that he heard, and made his way up the stairs.</p>
<p>            While walking to the tables in the back, Hongjoong walked between the large shelves of books, scanning for anything that may catch his interest. </p>
<p>            When he entered the mystery section, something did. But it wasn’t a book.</p>
<p>            Instead it was the employee walking through with a cart, putting the books in their respective places on the shelves. </p>
<p>            Park Seonghwa.</p>
<p>            He seemed to notice someone standing there, as he turned his head to look at Hongjoong. Seonghwa smiled at him, looking surprised, and Hongjoong suddenly didn’t know what do do with his hands.</p>
<p>            “Hello again! We just keep running into each other don’t we?” Seonghwa said, turning back to keep placing books on the shelves. Slowly he pushed the cart forward and closer to Hongjoong as he worked.</p>
<p>            “Oh um, yeah. Funny huh?” Hongjoong laughed awkwardly. </p>
<p>            Seonghwa was wearing the same black turtleneck from that morning, but unlike before, he wasn’t wearing an apron but rather just a name tag that hung from a lanyard around his neck.</p>
<p>            Hongjoong certainly didn’t mind his librarian look. Not at all. </p>
<p>            “So you work here, and at the coffee shop?” Hongjoong said, hoping to start a conversation. Maybe learn more about this stranger.</p>
<p>            “That’s right. The shop in the mornings, and this place in the evenings.” Seonghwa replied, continuing to place books. </p>
<p>            “Every day? Why work so much?” Hongjoong asked the blonde man, who softly smiled at him again. </p>
<p>	     If he kept doing that, Hongjoong would probably have a heart attack.</p>
<p>	    “I have to get my rent money somehow. Besides, my classes are in between my shifts and aren’t too long.” Seonghwa told him, finishing placing all the books. There was only the cart between them now.</p>
<p>	    “That’s really impressive.” Hongjoong said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>	    “You think?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong moved aside so that he could continue pushing his cart.</p>
<p>	    “Yeah. Also, when you say rent, does that mean you don’t live in the dorms?” Hongjoong replied, falling into step beside him. Seonghwa nodded.<br/>	    "That’s cool.” Hongjoong grinned, and Seonghwa smiled back, making his heart beat faster again.</p>
<p>	    “Don’t you need to study or something? I’m guessing you didn’t come here to talk to me.” Seonghwa pointed out. Hongjoong had totally forgotten about his original plan.</p>
<p>	    “Oh yeah, I guess so. You probably don’t want me talking to you while working huh?” Hongjoong felt a bit disappointed that they had to stop talking, but he also really did need to study.</p>
<p>	“Believe me. This job is about as boring as it gets and I’d love to talk to you more, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa sighed. That made Hongjoong feel a bit better. </p>
<p>	“Hey you remembered my name!” He said excitedly.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I did.” Seonghwa said, looking equally as surprised as Hongjoong felt.</p>
<p>	“Well, I’ll be going then.” Hongjoong said, walking backwards toward the tables which were his original objective.</p>
<p>	“Bye.” Seonghwa said, with yet another one of his gentle smiles.</p>
<p>	“Bye, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa’s eyes widened when he heard his name, and Hongjoong gestured to his name tag before turning around and walking away. </p>
<p>Not that he was going to get much studying done anymore.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	Days went by, and Hongjoong was starting to make a habit of going to the coffee shop every morning, then afterwards he’d go to the library to study. There definitely weren't any ulterior motives. Definitely not. </p>
<p>	But surprisingly, Seonghwa had started expecting him. The day before, Hongjoong had walked in, and found his drink already made. Same with today.</p>
<p>	“Have a nice day!” Seonghwa said cheerfully as Hongjoong left. He waved goodbye.</p>
<p>	Hongjoong sighed as he walked to class. Seonghwa had looked handsome today. Well actually, he looked good every day. </p>
<p>	Hongjoong couldn’t deny that he was definitely attracted to the man. But even though he saw him every day now, they had only ever talked. As friends. Never once had Hongjoong even thought about flirting, or seeing if Seonghwa was in a relationship.</p>
<p>	“You are a coward.” Hongjoong scolded himself, wrapping his scarf tighter around himself to protect his face from the cold air. </p>
<p>	“Why are you a coward?” Hongjoong was sitting on a park bench with his friend San. They were currently on a lunch break.</p>
<p>	“Because there’s this really cute guy and I can’t seem to do anything other than just talk about the most mundane things!” Hongjoong groaned, flopping dramatically on San’s lap. His friend laughed and patted his head.</p>
<p>	“Ah, romance issues. I can’t say I’m surprised. You’ve barely ever been interested in someone before, so you have no experience. Don’t feel too bad.” San told him. </p>
<p>	“San you don’t understand. This guy is literally perfect.” Hongjoong said, staring up at his friend.</p>
<p>	“Where did you meet him?” He asked.</p>
<p>        “The library, but he also works at the coffee shop down the street.” Hongjoong replied.</p>
<p>	San then said something which caught Hongjoong off guard completely.</p>
<p>	“I’ll go with you tomorrow. I’m curious as to how perfect this guy actually is.” </p>
<p>	Hongjoong gaped at him.</p>
<p>	“Are you serious? You’ll help me?” He asked San, his eyes were wide like a little puppy.</p>
<p>	“I’m just going to see if this guy is good enough for you.” San said, grinning at Hongjoong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Alright Hongjoong! Let’s go!” San said, arriving at Hongjoong’s dorm not a minute too early, or late.</p>
<p>	“You’re too excited at this time in the morning.” Hongjoong grumbled. </p>
<p>	“No, you’re just too grumpy all the time.” San said, totally calling him out. Hongjoong didn’t say anything because he knew San had been right. <br/>	Together the two of them walked down to the shop, and walked inside.</p>
<p>	“Wow this place is nice!” San said, enthusiastically shaking Hongjoong’s shoulder as he looked around.</p>
<p>	“San, this is why I don’t take you anywhere.” Hongjoong sighed as he shook San’s hand off and went to the counter to greet Seonghwa while San trailed behind him, taking in his surroundings. </p>
<p>	“You brought a friend today.” Seonghwa observed, glancing at San.</p>
<p>	“Nope. Don’t know him.” Hongjoong said. San bounced over and threw an arm around him.</p>
<p>	“Ouch Joongie, that stings.” San said, dramatically placing his other hand over his heart. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Joongie?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>	“Coffee. Please.” Hongjoong said, hiding his red face with his hands.</p>
<p>	“I figured. And your friend?” Seonghwa smiled at San, who returned it. Hongjoong felt a pang of jealousy.</p>
<p>	“A cookie.” Hongjoong said flatly. San sighed and shrugged.</p>
<p>	“I’ll go get a table.” He said and walked off.</p>
<p>	“He seems nice.” Seonghwa commented as he rang him up.</p>
<p>	“He’s a bit too nice sometimes. But honestly I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Hongjoong said, watching his friend find a table by a window and sit down. San noticed them looking at him and winked, grinning.</p>
<p>	“San I swear to god…” Hongjoong grimaced.</p>
<p>	“You… are friends right?” Seonghwa asked suddenly, keeping his eyes on the register in front of him.</p>
<p>	“Yeah? Why?” Hongjoong asked, confused. Did he come off a bit strong in telling San off? Did Seonghwa think he was a jerk!? Why, god. Why. Hongjoong thought, crying inside.</p>
<p>	“No reason. Will I see you later?” Seonghwa asked as Hongjoong put his wallet back in his pocket.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, the professor assigned some new material so I’ll have to study today too.” Hongjoong said nonchalantly. Not entirely a lie.</p>
<p>	“Well, enjoy your coffee.” Seonghwa said with a smile. Hongjoong gave a small one back and picked up his drink and San’s cookie. </p>
<p>	When he reached their table, San gestured for Hongjoong to hurry up.</p>
<p>	“So, was that the guy?” He asked. Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p>	They looked over when the door opened to see a pretty young woman walk in. She said something to Seonghwa who awkwardly declined whatever offer she had given him. He noticed them looking and gave them a little wave.</p>
<p>	“He seems nice.” San concluded, taking a bit out of his cookie. His eyes lit up.</p>
<p>	“He is nice, San.” Hongjoong corrected him. </p>
<p>	“Yeah, sorry bro. You need to step up your game or it’s game over.” San said. </p>
<p>	“I don’t know what that means.” Hongjoong told him seriously. But it probably didn’t mean anything good.</p>
<p>        “It means you probably won't have a chance unless you start trying.” He told Hongjoong. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa who seemed to be writing something. </p>
<p>San was right. Hongjoong really did need to step up his game. Or maybe, he just needed to give up. Not the best mentality, but it was the easiest one.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	“Come on! You’re single aren’t you? I’m attractive, go out with me!” The same guy who had been pestering Hongjoong all week said. His name was Baekho, and apparently he had gotten the impression that Hongjoong was interested in him one day, and ever since he had been trying to get him to go out with him. Hongjoong, being Hongjoong, declined. </p>
<p>	“If I say yes will you quit bothering me?” Hongjoong told him, partially sick of his pestering, and partially trying to find something to distract him from the ship that wasn’t going to sail. If Baekho was the way to achieve that, then so be it. </p>
<p>	“Wait seriously?” Baekho asked, surprised. </p>
<p>	“Yes, seriously. How about tonight?” Hongjoong suggested, packing his bag.</p>
<p>	“That works! Meet in front of the pizza place down the street at six?” Baekho suggested.</p>
<p>	“Sure.” Hongjoong replied. </p>
<p>	“See you then!” Baekho winked and left. Hongjoong sighed.</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe you just agreed to go out with that guy. Apparently almost all the girls here like him.” Hongjoong’s other friend Yunho said, approaching from behind.</p>
<p>	“Well, he seems nice. Besides, everyone says I should be more social.” Hongjoong told him.</p>
<p>	“Just be careful. If he turns out to be a creep, run. Ok?” Yunho said seriously, not breaking eye contact. </p>
<p>	“O-ok Yunho I get it. Why are you being so intense all of a sudden?” Hongjoong asked his friend, who was normally as cheerful as San. Though, in a cuter and less tiring way. </p>
<p>	“Dunno. Anyway, have fun!” Yunho said, leaving Hongjoong to his own thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	It had been an hour and a half of pleasant conversation over some food, and honestly the date was going a lot better than Hongjoong thought it would.</p>
<p>	Until around five minutes ago. </p>
<p>	“So, do you work?” Baekho asked Hongjoong as they walked down the street.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, at a restaurant part-time. How about you?”</p>
<p>	“Oh yeah I work. So they must pay you pretty well then, if you only have one job.” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. Did he just avoid the question?</p>
<p>	“I worked my ass off in highschool and my first two years here, which is why I don’t have to worry as much anymore.” Hongjoong told him.</p>
<p>	“That’s pretty interesting. Hey, do you hang out with those two guys like, all the time? Don’t you have any other friends?” Baekho asked. Hongjoong stopped walking. </p>
<p>	“Excuse me?” Hongjoong asked, a bit offended. Though, he may not have meant any offence. Hongjoong thought about Seonghwa, and whether they were friends or not. Then he noticed that they were standing outside of the library.</p>
<p>	“I asked if you always hang out with those two? Seems a bit sad, don’t you think?” Ok, Baekho was either trying to pick a fight, or just plain stupid.</p>
<p>	“I don’t see how you’re in any place to decide that.” Hongjoong fired back,  starting to get annoyed.</p>
<p>	“I’m just saying. You’re lucky you’re cute. An antisocial kid like you probably wouldn’t catch much attention, but hey.” Baekho shrugged.</p>
<p>	“You know, I thought you were nice. But now you’re acting pretty rude…” Hongjoong started to back up, remembering Yunho’s advice to run if things got bad.</p>
<p>	“Rude? I’m not rude. You’re the one being rude by saying that.” Baekho started to walk closer to Hongjoong as he tried to put distance between them.</p>
<p>	“Ok. You’re either really delusional, or an idiot.” Hongjoong said, the intense look in Baekho’s eyes making him uncomfortable.<br/>	Why did he agree to this?</p>
<p>	“Delusional? An Idiot? That’s not very nice.” Baekho smirked.</p>
<p>	“Alright, we tried. But I’m leaving, and don’t try to contact me again.” Hongjoong said firmly, and turned around to walk away. But once again, his escape was prohibited by a hand around his wrist.</p>
<p>	“Wait, I’m sorry. I’m a bit drunk.” Baekho tried saying, But Hongjoong wasn’t having it.</p>
<p>	“You know what they say, drunk words are sober thoughts.” Hongjoong said coolly, and tried to take his arm out of Baekho’s grip. But the damn man wouldn’t let go.</p>
<p>	“Come on, give me another chance! I’m sorry ok?” He tried to apologize again.</p>
<p>	“I said no.” Hongjoong said again, not budging. Baekho shrank back a bit, but didn’t budge either. </p>
<p>	Until a book came and collided directly with the back of Baekho’s head.</p>
<p>	He released Hongjoong’s wrist with a curse as he stumbled to the ground. Hongjoong eyed the book that had hit him. It was…</p>
<p>	“Shakespeare!?” He yelled. The book looked extremely heavy, and as the title suggested it was a complete collection of all of Shakespeare’s works. Ouch.</p>
<p>	“Shit, shit, shit!” Someone hissed as they rushed forward to pick up the book. Hongjoong was too focused on Baekho, who was on the ground clutching an undoubtedly badly bruised head, to notice who it was until they took Hongjoong’s hand and started leading him in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>	“Hey wait! What just--” Hongjoong kept looking over his shoulder. Baekho may have gotten a concussion from that.</p>
<p>	“Oh my god. What did I just do!?” The person who’d helped him back there spoke. He sounded panicked. But also extremely familiar.</p>
<p>	“Seonghwa!?” Hongjoong asked incredulously, the blonde man finally stopping to catch a breath.</p>
<p>	“The one and only!” Seonghwa smiled up at him.</p>
<p>	“What the hell? Why’d you throw a book at him! And Shakespeare!?” Hongjoong yelled, crossing his arms. Seonghwa looked away, looking guilty.</p>
<p>	“Honestly, you’re a genius. Hopefully that gave him a bit more intelligence.” He continued. Seonghwa looked up at him, surprised.</p>
<p>	“I may have borrowed the idea from a certain redhead.” He laughed. </p>
<p>	“Thank you. It was getting a bit nasty.” Hongjoong said, helping Seonghwa back to his feet. </p>
<p>	“No problem. It was lucky my shift just ended.” Seonghwa replied. </p>
<p>	“Is now a good time to call in the apology coffee I owe you?” Hongjoong asked a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>	“Isn’t it a bit late for coffee?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>	“It’s never too late for coffee.” Hongjoong said firmly. Seonghwa laughed.</p>
<p>	“Do you ever even consume anything else?” Seonghwa asked as they walked over to the campus coffee shop.</p>
<p>	“I eat lunch and dinner. I just don’t eat anything for breakfast though usually.” Hongjoong told him as they walked in.</p>
<p>	“I guess that makes sense. I normally don’t eat breakfast either. You are eating well though, right?” Seonghwa asked as they ordered their drinks.</p>
<p>	“What are you, my mother?” Hongjoong replied with a little laugh.</p>
<p>	“Just answer.” Seonghwa said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Yes. I am.” Hongjoong said, putting the taller man at ease.</p>
<p>	They got their drinks and went outside.</p>
<p>	“I’ll walk you to your dorm. Just in case that guy comes looking for you.” Seonghwa suggested.</p>
<p>	“Not a bad idea.” Hongjoong said, so he lead the way as they started walking.</p>
<p>	“So, you didn’t come today. To the library. Was it because you were with him?” Seonghwa asked.</p>
<p>	“Oh. Yeah, I guess so. Honestly, I’d have rather been at the library.” Hongjoong sighed.</p>
<p>	“Why were you with him anyway?” Seonghwa asked another question as they walked.</p>
<p>	“He had been pestering me to go out with him all week. I got sick of it and decided to just give in if it would shut him up. It was even nice for a while, till he… well…” Hongjoong trailed off. He didn’t mention how the date was supposed to keep Hongjoong away from Seonghwa.</p>
<p>	“Oh. That sucks.” Seonghwa said softly.</p>
<p>	“Yeah. But, it got better once you showed up. Thanks again for that.” Hongjoong looked over his shoulder at Seonghwa and grinned at him.</p>
<p>	“Again, it was nothing.” Seonghwa smiled back. Hongjoong’s hands felt restless again. Why was he so handsome?</p>
<p>	“Well, this is my building. Thanks for walking me here.” Hongjoong said a bit quietly. </p>
<p>	“Sure. Hey hongjoong, if you were to eat breakfast, what would you eat?” Seonghwa asked suddenly.</p>
<p>	“Blueberry muffin.” Hongjoong said without much hesitation. Seonghwa chuckled at how fast Hongjoong answered and he felt his face heat up. </p>
<p>	“Goodnight, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said.</p>
<p>	“Night Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said as he turned around and went inside.</p>
<p>	The next day, Hongjoong found a blueberry muffin with his coffee, as well as a note written on a napkin saying “Hope you have a better day today!”. Hongjoong looked over at Seonghwa who just smiled and waved, like he always did.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	“So? Any progress with Mr. Perfect?” San asked during their lunch break that day. Yunho was with them this time as well.</p>
<p>	“Wait, what? Who’s that?” Yunho asked, confused. Hongjoong remembered that he hadn’t told him about Seonghwa yet.</p>
<p>	“Just this one guy who hyung is totally head over heels for. Honestly, I don’t blame him. The guy is practically perfect.” San explained. Well, it saved Hongjoong an explanation, but he wouldn’t have said he was head over heels.</p>
<p>	“Wow, really? Wait but you went on that date yesterday!” Yunho said, looking at Hongjoong with a confused expression.</p>
<p>	“Hongjoong went on a date!? With who?” San asked, not even bothering to hide his tone of surprise.</p>
<p>	“Baekho.” Yunho told him.</p>
<p>	“Oh my god. Why?” San and Yunho were starting to get on Hongjoong’s nerves.</p>
<p>	“Guys, I’m right here. Stop cutting me out of the conversation.” Hongjoong barked, and the other two immediately calmed down.</p>
<p>	“Basically I decided that I didn’t have much of a chance with the guy, so I tried going out with someone else to try to get my mind off of him. Baekho was the easiest option, so I went with it. He turned out to be kind of a jerk though, but I managed to get away from him so it’s all good now.” Hongjoong explained to the both of them.</p>
<p>	“Dating to forget? How bold hyung.” Yunho said, wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>	“Wait, you said you managed to get away? What does that mean?” San seemed more confused than anything.</p>
<p>	“He was being pushy, but luckily we were right in front of the library so one of the employees came to help.” Hongjoong didn’t want to say who that employee was, yet.</p>
<p>	“I told you to run.” Yunho said flatly, and Hongjoong rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>	“I did.” He replied.</p>
<p>	“Enough about that though, tell us more about prince charming! Specifically me, since you’ve apparently told San everything already. I’m hurt.” Yunho pouted and San laughed. Truth was, Hongjoong hadn’t told them everything. He hadn’t mentioned that Seonghwa worked at the library where he went every day after classes ended.</p>
<p>	Well, he may as well tell them everything now.</p>
<p>	“He works at that coffee shop I go to every morning. And at the library where I go after school.” Hongjoong started.</p>
<p>	“Ohoho so the library too eh?” San cut in, with a smirk on his face. Hongjoong swatted his head.</p>
<p>	“I met him at the library one morning when he wasn’t working and threw a book at his head. Then the next day I saw him at the coffee shop and he apologized to me! I think that’s what first got me thinking. After school when I went to return my book, I found out he worked at the library. I kinda started to study there ever since--”</p>
<p>	“Pause!” Yunho exclaimed, throwing his hand over Hongjoong’s mouth.</p>
<p>	“You did what now?” He asked. Hongjoong narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>	“I did a lot of things.” He told him.</p>
<p>	“Hyung. You threw a book? At his head!?” San’s eyes were wide and he looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh.</p>
<p>	“Yes but that’s not the point.” Hongjoong waved him off.</p>
<p>	“You really-- ok whatever. Continue.” Yunho sighed.</p>
<p>	“Ok, so basically he remembers my order and has it ready for me every day at the shop when I come in. Today though, he gave me a blueberry muffin too. On the house.” Hongjoong told them.</p>
<p>	“You love muffins! How did he know?” San asked, grinning.</p>
<p>	“I told him last night after he gave Baekho a concussion via Shakespeare.” Hongjoong explained.</p>
<p>	“Wait. What?” Yunho was lost. Hongjoong could see it in the blank stare he was giving.</p>
<p>	“We were in front of the library and Baekho wasn’t letting me go, and Seonghwa’s shift had just ended. So he happened to come out and see us struggling and threw his heavy ass Shakespeare book at Baekho’s head and we escaped.” Hongjoong said, taking a sip of his water.</p>
<p>	“Hyung. You might actually have a chance.” San said, still smiling.</p>
<p>	“What do you mean? You said it yourself that I’m hopeless.” Hongjoong frowned.</p>
<p>	“He memorized your order and has it ready for you every day, he beat up a bad date for you, and remembered that you like muffins and gave you one, for free, the next morning.” He explained to Hongjoong.</p>
<p>	“You don’t get it. He’s just nice.” Hongjoong said, leaning his head on the table with a sigh.</p>
<p>	“That goes a bit beyond being nice.” Yunho said and he and San exchanged a look before San’s phone buzzed. He looked at it.</p>
<p>	“That’s my boyfriend calling. Gotta run!” He and Yunho shared one last sneaky glance before San ran off into the distance.</p>
<p>	“Oh yeah, How’s Mingi these days?” Hongjoong asked Yunho. </p>
<p>	“He’s good. Absolutely swamped with studying though.” He replied.</p>
<p>	“Anyways, I should get going too. See you hyung.” Yunho waved as he stood up and left.</p>
<p>	Did Hongjoong really have a chance? He thought about it. </p>
<p>	No, Seonghwa probably only thought of him as a friend.</p>
<p>Or did he?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	Later that same day at the library, Hongjoong had fallen into conversation with Seonghwa who was pushing Hongjoong around on the library cart while he worked and listened.<br/>“So after that, Baekho just ignored me. Honestly I think he’s a bit scared of what would happen if you showed up again.” Hongjoong explained as he stood on the front of the cart. The extra height made him at around eye level with Seonghwa as he faced him.</p>
<p>        “But he plotted his revenge by starting this rumor…” Hongjoong continued. </p>
<p>        “Oh?” Seonghwa commented, showing he was still listening as he placed books back on their shelves.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. I’m not sure exactly what it is, but I had multiple people hit on me today. It was really weird.” Hongjoong said. What was he even saying? Seonghwa wouldn’t be interested in well… girl talk. Hongjoong felt guilty for talking his ear off, but the slight amusement on the blonde man’s face made him keep going. </p>
<p>        “Were any of them cute though?” Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong shook his head.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. But honestly, they weren’t really my type.” He told him.</p>
<p>        “Oh yeah? What is your type then?” It was a simple question, but something about the way Seonghwa asked him that made Hongjoong a bit nervous. He held on tighter to the cart.</p>
<p>        “I don’t know. If it’s a guy then definitely tall, but overall… someone who’s responsible, hard working, probably someone who can listen to me talk without getting annoyed and…” <br/>Hongjoong paused, thinking.</p>
<p>        “Someone who makes good coffee. Can’t live without that.” Hongjoong laughed. The cart stopped moving, and Seonghwa just blinked at Hongjoong.</p>
<p>        “What?” Hongjoong asked, completely oblivious like the person he is.</p>
<p>        “You… nevermind. It’s nothing.” Seonghwa sighed, and the cart started up again. Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa walked a bit faster than he did before as he went into the next section.</p>
<p>        “So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Hongjoong said to Seonghwa, who had resumed his task.</p>
<p>        “Shoot.” Seonghwa said, inviting Hongjoong to ask it.</p>
<p>        “Are you a student? I kind of just assumed you were. Also how old are you?” Hongjoong asked all at once, realizing he had no idea.</p>
<p>        “That’s some things. Plural.” Seonghwa corrected Hongjoong, who looked down at his hands in embarrassment. </p>
<p>        “Just answer.” Hongjoong mumbled, and Seonghwa chuckled quietly.</p>
<p>        “Yes, I’m a student at the university down the street, same as you. Also I’m twenty three.” Seonghwa told him.</p>
<p>        “Oh, thats cool. Guess you’re older than me then.” Hongjoong said, smiling.</p>
<p>        “And how old are you? Joongie.” Seonghwa teased. Hongjoong blushed a bit at Seonghwa using the nickname that San used for him.</p>
<p>        “Don’t call me that. Also I’m twenty two.” Hongjoong said matter of factly. Seonghwa laughed.</p>
<p>        “Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist.” He said. Something caught Hongjoong’s eyes behind Seonghwa, so he leaned to the side to get a better look. </p>
<p>San and Yunho were there. </p>
<p>In the library.</p>
<p>Looking for Hongjoong.</p>
<p>        “Shit.” Hongjoong whispered as he ducked down behind the cart. He didn’t want to deal with them right now. Not while he was with Seonghwa at least.</p>
<p>        “What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked, leaning down a bit.</p>
<p>        “Friends. Hide me.” Hongjoong hissed. Seonghwa looked over his shoulder.</p>
<p>        “Isn’t that your friend?” He asked, lowering his voice. Hongjoong was still on the cart, so Seonghwa kept pushing it.</p>
<p>        “Yes, now act inconspicuous.” Hongjoong ordered him in a whisper. Seonghwa shrugged and kept placing books.</p>
<p>        “Oh! Hello there! Fancy seeing you here.” San’s voice said from somewhere above. Hongjoong thanked his smallness for once for allowing him to hide easier. Those two idiots would definitely say something to embarrass him or give him away.</p>
<p>        “Hello, you’re Hongjoong’s friend.” Seonghwa greeted.</p>
<p>        “Wow you remember me! Cool! Speaking of, where is that little redhead?” San laughed. Hongjoong bristled at the word ‘little’.</p>
<p>        “Probably studying in his usual spot. Why?” Seonhwa asked. Hongjoong could practically imagine him leaning his forearms on the cart as he said this, head slightly tilted and one knee bent. Hongjoong buried his face in his arms to hide his red face and tried to make himself smaller.</p>
<p>        “Shame. I was hoping he’d be here with you.” San sighed.</p>
<p>        “No, sorry.” Seonghwa told him. It was Yunho who spoke next.</p>
<p>        “It’ll be hard to find him in a place this big. He’s so small it will be like trying to find a needle in a carpet.</p>
<p>        “You mean a haystack?” San asked, amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. These shelves are so tall you know? And our hyung is… well…” Yunho started. Hongjoong dared them to say it. They’d better not…</p>
<p>        “Short.” San finished. They said it. </p>
<p>        Before Hongjoong could hold himself back he stood up.</p>
<p>        “Ok that’s it.” Hongjoong hissed at them, glaring daggers. Yunho and San looked at each other triumphantly. </p>
<p>        “We had to find you somehow.” San said, trying to defend them.</p>
<p>        “I hate both of you.” Hongjoong said, a bit hurt. They knew that he was sensitive about his height, and honestly Hongjoong knew it was a prank. But it still stung a bit. </p>
<p>        “Hongjoong, we’re sorry…” Yunho apologized. But Hongjoong just walked away.</p>
<p>        He knew he was overreacting, and that Seonghwa probably thought he was a drama queen, or weak or something. But that just made him want to get away even more. </p>
<p>        “Hongjoong,” Seonghwa’s voice snapped him out of it and he stopped walking. They were around twenty feet away from San and Yunho, who stood silently, looking extremely guilty.</p>
<p>        “What.” Hongjoong said, a bit of bite in his words. But Seonghwa didn’t flinch.</p>
<p>        “Talk to me. What just happened?” Seonghwa asked. No accusing, or convincing. Just an invitation… to talk. Hongjoong blinked at him, surprised at the softness in Seonghwa’s eyes despite his serious expression.</p>
<p>        “Sorry. You probably think I’m overreacting.” Hongjoong said, his voice breaking as he looked at his shoes in shame. </p>
<p>        “I don’t.” Hongjoong looked up in surprise to find Seonghwa smiling softly.</p>
<p>        “You have a right to be mad. But try to listen to them. They look like puppies who were just scolded by their owner.” Seonghwa chuckled, gesturing to San and Yunho, who indeed looked like children who had just been put on time out. Hongjoong laughed softly.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. I guess.They tease me a lot about how I act like I’m their dad sometimes.” Hongjoong told him. “I can see why they’d say that.” Seonghwa said.</p>
<p>        “Thanks for snapping me out of it. Again.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa’s presence had honestly been enough to almost completely calm him down. <br/>Seonghwa patted his head gently.</p>
<p>        “What are friends for?” He told Hongjoong. Friends? He liked that. A lot. Though, he wished they were a bit more.</p>
<p>        “Yeah.” Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p>        “Now, go give your kids a hug.” Seonghwa commanded, folding his arms over his chest. Hongjoong gaped at him.</p>
<p>        “No. No way.” Hongjoong shook his head. No hugs.</p>
<p>        “Just do it.” Seonghwa said again. </p>
<p>        “You’re acting like my mother.” Hongjoong groaned, but he walked back to San and Yunho and swept both the taller men into a hug. </p>
<p>        “I’m… sorry.” Hongjoong mumbled. San laughed.</p>
<p>        “It’s ok hyung. We should have known better.” He said.</p>
<p>        “Can we go study together now?” Yunho asked. Hongjoong sighed and nodded. He gave a small grin over his shoulder at Seonghwa, who had resumed his job. Seonghwa smiled back.</p>
<p>        “Wow. Hyung you were right. He is perfect” Yunho whispered to Hongjoong, who hit his arm.</p>
<p>        “We should ask him if he wants to be our mom. I’ve never seen anyone able to calm Hongjoong hyung down like that.” San joked.</p>
<p>        “Oh shut up.” Hongjoong hissed at them. They just laughed it off.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	It had been a week since San and Yunho had shown up at the Library. But for the past two days, Hongjoong had noticed something that concerned him.</p>
<p>        “What do you mean he hasn’t been at work?” San asked. The two of them were waiting for San’s boyfriend to be done with his classes.</p>
<p>        “He just hasn’t been there for the past two days. I asked his co-workers about it and they just said he took the week off. I wonder if he got sick or something? He never misses work.” Hongjoong explained to him. </p>
<p>        “Huh. Well, he is only human. It makes sense for him to get sick, even if he is perfect.” San replied.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. I guess I’m just a bit worried.” Hongjoong said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.</p>
<p>        “Understandable.” San nodded.</p>
<p>        “I just wish there was a way I could see him. You know?” Hongjoong told his friend, who just nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>        “See who now?” A loud and cheerful voice interjected. San’s face broke into a grin.</p>
<p>        “Wooyoungie!” He exclaimed excitedly as his boyfriend ran over and tackled him into a hug.</p>
<p>        “We were just talking about how Hongjoong misses his prince charming.” San told him. Hongjoong rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>        “Oh really? What’s his name?” Wooyoung asked excitedly. Hongjoong sighed.</p>
<p>        “His name is Park Seonghwa. And he isn’t my prince charming, San, we’re just friends.” Hongjoong told Wooyoung.</p>
<p>        “Wait. Park Seonghwa? As in tall, blonde and gorgeous Park Seonghwa?” Wooyoung exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>        “Yeah actually. Wait did you just reference a meme?” Hongjoong said with an offended tone.</p>
<p>        “I know him! We have music theory together.” Wooyoung continued, completely ignoring Hongjoong’s meme comment.</p>
<p>        “Wait. Really?” San asked, totally surprised.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. He has a competition coming up so he took time off work to get in as much practice as possible.” Wooyoung told them.</p>
<p>        “Competition? For what?” Hongjoong asked, interested.</p>
<p>        “Couldn’t tell you. But, maybe you’ll be able to catch someone in the performance hall who could.” Wooyoung gestured to the building that held the performance hall, a large space where concerts, plays and competitions were held. </p>
<p>        “I don’t know. Are you sure?” Hongjoong asked. Wooyoung nodded. </p>
<p>        “Ok. I don’t really have anything better to do. I may as well go.” Hongjoong shrugged, and started walking towards the building. It was honestly rather intimidating.</p>
<p>        “Have fun!” Wooyoung called. He whispered something to San who then grinned at Hongjoong. But it was an evil grin, which definitely meant they were up to something.</p>
<p>        “What am I even doing here.” Hongjoong said to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the set of doors that lead into the music hall. </p>
<p>        As he got nearer, however, he started to hear music from inside. He slowed his steps down as he listened to the sound of a piano being played.</p>
<p>        Hongjoong wasn’t an expert in classical music, but he instantly recognized the quick and intense notes of Beethoven’s Piano Sonata number seventeen, “The Tempest”.<br/>The notes were infused with an almost urgency to them, but they also carried a mournful undertone. It was as if the pianist was infusing their very emotions into their music. It made Hongjoong very curious as to see who was playing.</p>
<p>        So he hesitantly approached the doors of the hall, quietly opened one of them, and slipped inside. </p>
<p>        There was a young man seated at the piano in the centre of the stage, concentrating on the keys and the music so much that he didn’t notice Hongjoong’s arrival.</p>
<p>        Hongjoong scanned the man as much as he could from the far side of the wall.</p>
<p>        His hair was jet black, and Hongjoong didn’t recognize him as anyone he knew. But there was something about him that was familiar. Hongjoong couldn’t place it.</p>
<p>        The song came to a sweeping close, and the pianist took his hands off of the keys and started to write some notes on the sheet music spread out in front of him.</p>
<p>        Hongjoong didn’t know why, but he felt a bit rude just standing there. So he started to clap quietly, alerting the pianist that there was someone in the room. </p>
<p>        He turned his head towards the source of the noise, and Hongjoong’s mouth fell open. He knew that face, all too well.</p>
<p>        “Seonghwa!?” Hongjoong didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.</p>
<p>        “Hongjoong? Why are you here?” Seonghwa asked, almost as surprised as Hongjoong was.</p>
<p>        “You were gone. I asked Wooyoung about it and he told me to come here.” Hongjoong realized that Wooyoung must have known Seonghwa would be here. Seonghwa laughed.</p>
<p>        “Well, it looks like the cat’s out of the bag. Sorry I didn’t give you a warning before disappearing like that.” Seonghwa apologized as Hongjoong made his way closer to the stage.</p>
<p>        “It’s totally okay. Why didn’t you ever tell me you played the piano?” Hongjoong asked as he came up to sit beside his friend on the bench.</p>
<p>        “I guess it never came up? I didn’t want you to think I was lame or something.” Seonghwa explained, running a hand through his newly dyed hair.</p>
<p>        “Lame?” Hongjoong laughed. “I’m an art major.” He said.</p>
<p>        “Besides. You sounded incredible.” Hongjoong told him.</p>
<p>        “You think so?” Seonghwa looked at his hands.</p>
<p>        “I know so. And anyone who doesn’t obviously has no taste whatsoever.” Hongjoong assured him. Seonghwa laughed at that. </p>
<p>        Boy was it good to see him again, and to hear his laugh. Hongjoong had been feeling so deprived the last two days.</p>
<p>        “You dyed your hair.” Hongjoong finally pointed out.</p>
<p>        “Yeah. I have a piano competition coming up soon so I wanted to look more professional I guess.” Seonghwa explained. “Does it look bad?”<br/>Hongjoong scoffed.</p>
<p>        “Bad? You? Never.” He said. Though his blonde hair had been absolutely radiant, the black color complimented his pale skin and truly made him look like a prince. Hongjoong liked it, a lot.</p>
<p>        “Thanks.” Seonghwa said.</p>
<p>        “Do you mind if I… sit here while you play? If I’m getting in the way just say so.” Hongjoong asked a bit nervously. He wanted to hear Seonghwa play again, but if he didn’t want him to, then Hongjoong would respect that.</p>
<p>        “Sure. I need to practice some other things besides the one for the competition anyways, so no worries.” Seonghwa said, placing his hands back on the keys. Hongjoong had never noticed how long his fingers were. Actually, his hands in general were extremely pretty. </p>
<p>        Seonghwa started to play again. And this time the song was much slower. </p>
<p>        “Moonlight Sonata.” Hongjoong said, recognizing the piece. Seonghwa smiled, signaling that Hongjoong had guessed correctly.</p>
<p>        The way that Seonghwa played, the sound that he invoked from the piano, it was art. Hongjoong had never heard anyone play like he did, with care and love for the instrument and music, and with so much emotion that it made Hongjoong want to cry.</p>
<p>        It was an intoxicating feeling, one that Hongjoong could feel again and again and not get tired of. </p>
<p>        He closed his eyes and listened to the music flowing through the room. Sitting here like this, made Hongjoong happy. He felt comfortable being near Seonghwa, and could only hope that the other felt the same. But something told him he did.</p>
<p>So they sat there, together, lost in the music.	</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>	“Hey hyung!” San was waiting for Hongjoong outside of his class. </p>
<p>	“Hey San, Whats up?” Hongjoong asked. His friend had a look in his eyes that told Hongjoong that there was something he wanted. </p>
<p>        “Wooyoung’s friend Yeosang is hosting a party at his place to have some fun before people start studying for midterms.” San explained. Hongjoong grimaced. </p>
<p>        “Who else is going?” He asked him. </p>
<p>        “Wooyoung and I, duh, and Yunho is going along with Mingi.” San said. Hongjoong thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to have one night of moderate fun before he started to study endlessly. </p>
<p>        “Ok sure. I’ll come.” Hongjoong decided. San looked surprised for a second, and then his expression changed to excited.</p>
<p>        "It’s tonight hyung! I’m going out but I’ll be back at the dorms by four to get ready. So go say hi to Seonghwa if you have to, but make it quick.” San was already walking away. He paused and looked over his shoulder to see if Hongjoong had been listening. <br/>        “Got it. Thanks.” Hongjoong waved him off and started going in his own direction. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong stayed at the library only till four like San had requested. He had wanted to ask Seonghwa about the party, but then remembered that he still was taking time off to practice. So Hongjoong had just studied instead. </p>
<p>        When he got to his dorm room, San was already there with clothes thrown over both of their beds, making their room look like a bomb had exploded.  </p>
<p>        Being roommates with him was great, but it did mean that their dorm was almost always in a constant state of disarray. Neither of them really minded though. </p>
<p>        “San… what are you doing?” Hongjoong asked, surveying the mountains of shirts, pants and jackets that San had laid out. </p>
<p>        “Planning our outfits. Duh.” He replied, one hand on his chin and one on his hip. His eyebrows narrowed in concentration. </p>
<p>        “Hongjoong you have no fashionable things.” San commented. Hongjoong laughed awkwardly. It was true, most of his wardrobe was clothing that he had customized himself and none of those were really party material. </p>
<p>        “Yeah, sorry about that.” Hongjoong said. San patted him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>        “It’s ok. I’ll lend you a shirt and you can wear those white jeans and sneakers you have.” San suggested. Hongjoong shrugged, not exactly caring. </p>
<p>        San rummaged through the clothes he had on his bed for a few seconds before passing Hongjoong a light blue, short sleeved and slightly cropped sweater and a black and white stripped turtleneck.</p>
<p>        “I know you won’t want anything too flashy, but this should be fine. Wear some good earrings and maybe a chain?” San suggested. Hongjoong took the clothes from him and went to fish out some earrings as well as a simple, thin silver chain like San had suggested. </p>
<p>        “Hyung, oh my god you look so… soft.” San said once Hongjoong had changed. He gave him a thumbs up though, meaning it was a good thing.</p>
<p>        “And you… do not.” Hongjoong commented. San was wearing grey skinny jeans and black boots, he was also wearing a turtleneck, but it was more like a sweater than the one Hongjoong was wearing, and was a plain beige color. On top of that he wore a black leather jacket. </p>
<p>        His friend’s black and red streaked hair was brushed back and out of his face, but still had a messy and almost roguish look. He had also opted for slightly darker and smoky makeup than usual. Together, he and Hongjoong kind of had the auras of a doberman and a pomeranian.</p>
<p>        The two of them put on their coats and left for Yeosang and his roommate Jongho’s house, San excitedly babbling about how it would be so much fun and Hongjoong wouldn’t regret it.</p>
<p>        However, he was already beginning to. Especially when they arrived at the party.</p>
<p>        When they went inside, San took their coats to the designated “coat room” as people called it. And so, Hongjoong was left alone in a sea of bright neon lights, loud music, and drunk, dancing college students.</p>
<p>        Great.</p>
<p>        Hongjoong spotted Yunho and Mingi by the drinks table and walked over to greet them. He noticed a large sign with red letters that said, “Alcohol for 21 and up only”. He suspected Jongho had written it. </p>
<p>        He and Yeosang were both very nice, if not a little mischievous and scheming. But Hongjoong got along well with both of them even though they rarely interacted.</p>
<p>        “Wow! Hongjoong, you actually showed up?” Yunho asked, surprised. </p>
<p>        “San was surprised too. It’s good to see you, Mingi.” Hongjoong greeted the taller man. In truth, both Yunho and Mingi towered over Hongjoong. But it still felt like they were his children in a way.</p>
<p>        “You too! Say, who is this mystery man that Yunho has been telling me you’ve fallen so hard for?” Of course that was the first thing Mingi had asked. Hongjoong looked at Yunho with an accusing glare as he poured himself a cup of who knows what kind of drink.</p>
<p>        “Um, hyung, you think you should be drinking?” Yunho asked, concerned.</p>
<p>        “I’m twenty two. Leave me alone. Also Mingi, I don’t know what Yunho told you but it’s probably bullshit.” Hongjoong said as he emptied the contents of the plastic cup in one go and poured himself another. His throat and mouth stung from the alcohol. Mingi laughed and wrapped his arm around Yunho’s waist.</p>
<p>        “Just don’t die of alcohol poisoning.” Yunho warned as the two of them walked away. Great. Hongjoong was alone again. The exact reason why he didn’t come to events like this.</p>
<p>        He saw San and Wooyoung along with Yeosang out on the dance floor, and decided to look for other familiar faces.</p>
<p>        He was halfway done with his third cup when he spotted someone who he certainly didn’t expect to see. He had never pegged Seonghwa for the party type, but he guessed that he probably needed a break too. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong’s eyebrows knit together when he saw the group of girls hoarding around him. Seonghwa did look uncomfortable, but knowing him he was too polite to turn them away.</p>
<p>        Maybe the drinking was involved, but Hongjoong found himself marching right up to the group of them and stepping protectively in front of Seonghwa.</p>
<p>        “Go away. He has a girlfriend.” Hongjoong blurted before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>        “H-Hongjoong?” He heard Seonghwa say, he sounded surprised.</p>
<p>        “Oh? I thought he was single.” One of the girls said, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>        “Just get lost.” Hongjoong grumbled, overly annoyed by the way she said it.</p>
<p>        “You know, you can hang out with us too if you want, puppy.” Another girl teased. Hongjoong let out a warning growl.</p>
<p>        “Guys, stop pushing them. Let’s just go.” A sweet looking brunette said. The other two shrugged and left with their friend. Hongjoong turned around to face Seonghwa.</p>
<p>        “I just saved your ass. You’re welcome.” Hongjoong said. He felt a bit warm all of a sudden.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, I’ve been getting a lot of attention. Didn’t expect you to be here.” Seonghwa pointed out. Hongjoong scanned his appearance, not even trying to hide it.</p>
<p>        The now dark haired man was wearing some sort of black graphic t-shirt and a black denim jacket. His hair was worn as it usually was, but the hair hanging over his right eye seemed longer. And then… there were his pants.</p>
<p>        Skin tight, black leather pants and black Doc Martens. Hongjoong practically felt his heart stop beating. Actually, he couldn’t tell if the drumming he heard was the music, or his own heartbeat.</p>
<p>        “It’s your fault you know, for looking so good.” Hongjoong said flatly, looking Seonghwa directly in the eyes as he said it.</p>
<p>        “I’m sorry what?” Seonghwa blinked.</p>
<p>        “You heard me. I said, you look good.” Hongjoong’s words came out a bit slurred. Was Seonghwa blushing, or was it just the lighting?</p>
<p>        “I… wait. Hongjoong, are you drunk?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>        “No.” A lie said in the least convincing way possible. </p>
<p>        “Want to go get some fresh air?” Seonghwa suggested. Hongjoong nodded. His head was beginning to spin and he felt a bit sick. Yunho was right, again. He shouldn’t have drank. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong was definitely a lightweight.</p>
<p>        “How much did you have?” Seonghwa asked as they stood on the front porch.</p>
<p>        “Not much… I don’t think.” Hongjoong told him. He had had three whole cups of a drink that he had no idea what it was. It could have just been beer, but Hongjoong knew it was something quite a bit stronger as he felt the swimming in his head intensify. He started to sway on his feet.</p>
<p>        “You look really nice, too. Just for the record.” Seonghwa said, but his words didn’t register with Hongjoong, whose mind was trying to decipher whether or not the ground was actually moving.</p>
<p>        “I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but I’m going to take a nap now.” Hongjoong huffed, his back sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground.</p>
<p>        “Wait no, Hongjoong you can’t sleep here.” Hongjoong heard Seonghwa say as he knelt down beside him.</p>
<p>        His head was spinning like crazy and the thrumming in his ears was getting louder. The last think he felt was someone picking him up on their back.<br/>And then he passed out.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>            The next couple hours were a complete blur to Hongjoong, if it was only a few hours that had passed. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong slowly felt himself returning to full consciousness, he also felt horribly sick and had a bad headache.</p>
<p>        He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around, and he realized that he recognized absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>        What had happened after he had passed out? Had he been kidnapped? Those were some of the many thoughts running through his head.</p>
<p>        He had been lying on a soft black couch in what he could only assume was the living room. There was a TV on the wall opposite the couch, with a circular grey rug and glass coffee table in between.</p>
<p>        Directly to the left there were glass doors to a balcony, and there was a small kitchen next to them. There were three doors behind Hongjoong, probably leading to a bedroom, a bathroom, and maybe a storage closet. On the wall Hongjoong’s right, There was a slightly taller door in the far corner of the wall with a tidy shoe rack next to it with four pairs of shoes neatly arranged. Hongjoong recognized one of the pairs as his own, but not the other three. That was probably the front door.</p>
<p>        Overall, the apartment was very neat and clean, and rather cozy. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong heard the lock on the front door click and he panicked. What if he really had been kidnapped? </p>
<p>        The door opened and Seonghwa walked in, carrying a plastic bag.</p>
<p>        “Oh thank god. I thought I had been kidnapped.” Hongjoong sighed in relief. His voice was slightly hoarse and he was really starting to feel sick.</p>
<p>        “Hey, sorry I didn’t know what to do when you passed out so I brought you here.” Seonghwa said apologetically, taking off his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack before stepping into the house and walking over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>        “This your apartment? It’s nice.” Hongjoong said, standing slowly and walking over to take a seat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, and thanks.” Seonghwa said. He placed the plastic bag on the counter and started pulling out the contents.</p>
<p>        “I went to the convenience store to get some stuff for you. You probably feel like shit, huh?” Seonghwa took out a box of ginger tea and a small bottle of painkillers.</p>
<p>        “You hungry?” He asked. Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p>        “Good.” Seonghwa took out a frying pan from a cabinet and some eggs from the fridge.</p>
<p>        “Um, you really don’t have to do this. I feel bad enough for intruding.” Hongjoong said quietly, fidgeting with his fingers.</p>
<p>        “Don’t worry about it.” Seonghwa said as he cooked. </p>
<p>        “You do this a lot?” Hongjoong asked as Seonghwa handed him a plate of eggs and a cup of tea.</p>
<p>        “No, not really.” Seonghwa laughed. Hongjoong smiled.</p>
<p>        “Thanks a lot.” He said. Seonghwa leaned on the counter across from him.</p>
<p>        “We sure seem to thank each other a lot, huh?” he joked.</p>
<p>        “And just run into each other in general.” Hongjoong added. Seonghwa smiled and leaned his chin into his hand.</p>
<p>        “That’s definitely true.” He said.</p>
<p>        “So, how’s practice coming along?” Hongjoong asked him, taking a sip of the ginger tea. It stung a bit but his stomach already felt a bit better.</p>
<p>        “It’s going well, actually. I have around a week until the competition.” Seonghwa said.</p>
<p>        “Will you return to work after that?” Hongjoong asked casually. </p>
<p>        “Yeah.” Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong felt relief spread through him.</p>
<p>        “What about you? How are your dating adventures going?” Seonghwa asked, Hongjoong blinked at the question. </p>
<p>        “Not… good.” Hongjoong sighed.</p>
<p>        “Why is that?”</p>
<p>        “Well, I guess I just haven’t met the right person yet.” Hongjoong shrugged, he lied. He had found the perfect person, he just was too much of a coward to say anything.</p>
<p>        “Hm. Why are you so focused on dating anyway?” Seonghwa asked him. Because of you, idiot, Hongjoong thought but didn’t say aloud.</p>
<p>        “I don’t know. To get to know more people maybe? Both my friends are in relationships and they just seem so happy. Not that I need a partner to be happy of course.” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>        “I guess it just seems nice. To have someone like that.” Hongjoong admitted, staring into his now empty mug of tea.</p>
<p>        “Hongjoong,” Seonghwa started, “I have a suggestion. Feel free to decline.” Hongjoong looked up, listening.</p>
<p>        “What is it?” He asked. Seonghwa took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes.</p>
<p>        “How about me?” He asked. Hongjoong’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>        “Wait what? W-what do you mean?” Hongjoong asked, flustered.</p>
<p>        “Go out with me, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa’s expression was dead serious yet Hongjoong didn’t quite believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>        “Are you serious? W-why are you--” Hongjoong felt his face heat up and prayed that he didn’t match his hair.</p>
<p>        “I like you. Do I need any other reason?” Seonghwa smiled that gentle smile of his. The one that made Hongjoong’s heart threaten to jump out of his chest. Hongjoong didn’t say anything, he was so surprised. He was also blushing a brilliant shade of red at this point.</p>
<p>        “I’m decently tall, I have two part time jobs that I work every day on top of school work, I think that makes me pretty responsible and hard working. If that doesn’t convince you then look around. I consider myself to be a very neat person.” Seonghwa listed off.</p>
<p>        “Also I could listen to you talk for hours, which I’ve already done in the past, and make good coffee.” He continued.</p>
<p>        “Seonghwa, you actually remembered what I said back then?” </p>
<p>        “Just, let me finish.” Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p>        “I also really, really like you, Hongjoong.” He finished saying, and Hongjoong knew that he wasn’t lying. He also knew that he would be an idiot to say no.</p>
<p>        “Okay.” He said quietly. Seonghwa straightened, clearly not expecting that answer.</p>
<p>        “Really? Are you sure it’s not the alcohol talking?” Seonghwa checked, Hongjoong laughed.</p>
<p>        “I’m pretty sure.” Hongjoong assured him. </p>
<p>        “That’s a relief. I was worried about what I’d do if you’d have said no.” Seonghwa put a hand on his chest and let out a relieved sigh. Then a thought hit Hongjoong.</p>
<p>        “So, I kind of just realized that I don’t have your number which is a very important thing for me to have.” Hongjoong said awkwardly, trying his best to sound serious.</p>
<p>        “Oh my god. You’re right! We’ve just been relying on your schedule and pure chance to meet up all this time huh?” Seonghwa laughed and Hongjoong joined him. </p>
<p>        “So, phone number?” Hongjoong suggested. Seonghwa nodded and took out his phone from his pocket.</p>
<p>        “Here,” He said, handing Hongjoong the blank contact info for him to fill out.</p>
<p>        Hongjoong typed in his number and name, and handed it back.</p>
<p>        “I should probably go home now, San is probably freaking out.” Hongjoong said, standing up. </p>
<p>        “I can drop you off. It’s only a five minute drive.” Seonghwa said, already grabbing his keys.</p>
<p>        “Sure. Saves me the trouble of getting a cab at this hour. What time is it anyways?” Hongjoong asked.</p>
<p>        “Around midnight.” Seonghwa replied casually. </p>
<p>        “What!? San is probably really worried then.” Hongjoong panicked. Seonghwa chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>        “It’ll be fine.” Seonghwa assured him. Hongjoong nodded.</p>
<p>        The silence on the drive back to the dorms was a comfortable silence, if not a little stiff from all the things Hongjoong wanted to say and ask the man but had decided to save them for later. </p>
<p>        “Here we are,” Seonghwa said, pulling up to the entrance. </p>
<p>        “Thanks for dropping me off.” Hongjoong said, getting out of the car. It dawned on him that he had left his coat at the party when the cold air bit into his skin.</p>
<p>        “No problem. See you tomorrow?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong smiled at him.</p>
<p>        “As a date this time?” Hongjoong raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>        “I’ll text you the details.” Seonghwa replied.</p>
<p>        “Okay, see you tomorrow then.” Hongjoong said with a wave.</p>
<p>        “Goodnight, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong shut the car door and waved as Seonghwa drove off.<br/>He walked up to the dorm with the largest, dorkiest grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> —TWO YEARS LATER—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa did one last check of the apartment, making sure that everything was in place before the guests started to arrive. </p>
<p>        “Everything looks good!” He decided, walking back to where Hongjoong was slowly spinning around on the bar stool. </p>
<p>        “I can’t believe we’ve graduated.” Seonghwa said.</p>
<p>        “Me neither. It seems so surreal.” Hongjoong climbed off of the stool and stood next to Seonghwa, looking around their shared apartment at all of the decorations they put up. </p>
<p>        “Only Jongho and Mingi still have a year left.” Seonghwa commented, slipping his arm around Hongjoong’s waist. </p>
<p>        “I feel like a proud parent, thinking about them working so hard.” Hongjoong laughed, leaning into Seonghwa’s side. He smiled.</p>
<p>        A knock sounded at the door, the first guests arriving. Hongjoong ran to the door and opened it, only to be tackled into a hug by Jongho. Yeosang stepped in behind his friend, carrying some bags.</p>
<p>        “I brought the food.” He announced.</p>
<p>        “Great! I’ll help you, come to the kitchen.” Seonghwa called. Yeosang took off his sneakers and went over.</p>
<p>        “Hyungs I can’t believe you’ve graduated! I’ll be all alone!” Jongho said, separating himself from Hongjoong. </p>
<p>        The past year, they had become good friends with Jongho and Yeosang, probably caused by Wooyoung already knowing Yeosang.</p>
<p>        “You won’t be alone. Mingi will be taking another year too.” Hongjoong corrected the youngest member of their chaotic family.</p>
<p>        A loud horn sounded through the room and Hongjoong nearly jumped out of his own skin.</p>
<p>        “Freedom! At last!” Wooyoung yelled, stepping into the apartment followed by San who apologized to Hongjoong for nearly scaring him to death.</p>
<p>        Wooyoung was holding one of those party favors that Hongjoong didn’t know the name of, but that resembled a cone and made noise when blown into.</p>
<p>        “Hey San, Wooyoung.” Hongjoong greeted.</p>
<p>        “Hey guys!” Seonghwa called from the kitchen, followed by a “Hi” from Yeosang.</p>
<p>        Wooyoung pranced into the room, and started to take out all of the party favors he had brought. Jongho watched him with interest.</p>
<p>        “The neighbors are going to hate us.” Hongjoong said flatly, looking at San. San laughed nervously.</p>
<p>        “Sorry, Woo insisted.” He said. Hongjoong reached forward and gave his friend a hug. </p>
<p>        “Hey, I want to join!” A body collided with them, and hongjoong recognized the cotton candy blue of Yunho’s hair instantly.</p>
<p>        “Happy graduation guys!” Mingi said cheerfully.</p>
<p>        “Mingi! Come get a hat!” Wooyoung called. Mingi’s eyes lit up as he flung his shoes off and ran in.</p>
<p>        Yep, the neighbors would hate them.</p>
<p>        “Now that everyone is here, why don’t we get this party started?” Seonghwa asked. </p>
<p>        “Food is ready!” Yeosang called. There was a chorus of cheers from the others as they bolted for the kitchen.</p>
<p>        “I wish they were that excited about cleaning…” Seonghwa sighed as he bent down to tidy up the many pairs of shoes on their doorstep.</p>
<p>        When he stood up again, there was a loud bang and both of them saw the streamers litter the floor.</p>
<p>        “I swear to god Wooyoung and Mingi and their party poppers are going to be the death of me.” Seonghwa said, his fingers twitched.</p>
<p>        “Let it go. They’re kids.” Hongjoong said, patting the taller man’s head.</p>
<p>        “Hongjoong, they’re all in their twenties.” Seonghwa said bluntly. Hongjoong laughed.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, but they’re still idiots.” Hongjoong shrugged.</p>
<p>        “Our idiots.” Seonghwa corrected.</p>
<p>        “Yeah, I guess so.” Hongjoong laughed. Seonghwa took his hand in his.</p>
<p>        “I love you, you know that?” He said. Hongjoong gave his hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>        “I love you too.” Hongjoong said.</p>
<p>        “Hey! The two antisocial people over by the door! Come eat!” San called. </p>
<p>        “How about going for a walk down the campus street after?” Yunho suggested.</p>
<p>        “Sounds good to me,” Seonghwa nodded. Everyone else agreed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        They walked down through the campus, and down the bordering streets as well. Wooyoung was at the front of the group with Mingi and San, the three of them happily bouncing and talking. </p>
<p>        Hongjoong felt Seonghwa come to a stop.</p>
<p>        “What is it?” Hongjoong asked him. Seonghwa merely pointed ahead.</p>
<p>        Hongjoong looked and saw it, the library where they had first met, and the coffee shop where everything had started.</p>
<p>        “What are you thinking about?” Hongjoong asked Seonghwa.</p>
<p>        “If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have met them.” He replied, gesturing to the six rowdy men in front of them.</p>
<p>        “You mean, if I hadn’t thrown a book at your head or was addicted to coffee?” Hongjoong said with a laugh.</p>
<p>        “I guess so. I wonder what happened to that book?” Seonghwa said jokingly.</p>
<p>        “Maybe it's hitting some other poor soul in the face. Matchmaking may be it’s new hobby.” Hongjoong shrugged. Seonghwa laughed.</p>
<p>        “It certainly worked for us.” He said.</p>
<p>        “Yeah.” Hongjoong agreed.</p>
<p>It had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>